


Lovemaking in Acapella

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [73]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Het, Human, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has a way with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovemaking in Acapella

Laying on top of the sheets, Tailgate's breath began to even out as her body began to cool down from the last round she had just had. After a few months, she was no longer dead tired after three rounds. But to say that she wasn't tired was an understatement; her sweaty body and red cheeks said otherwise.  
  
As her eyes stayed closed, she jumped when hair tickled her cheeks. She opened them up only to be drawn into a deep kiss by her lover.  
  
Cyclonus's lips flared her emotions again, her body heating up again as she felt him pull out of her wet entrance, the condom around his penis slick with her fluids. Throwing the used contraceptive away, the man teased her lips, both of them, as his tongue delved into her mouth and his sticky cock danced around her opening.  
  
Tailgate mewed at the teasing. "Oah-! C-C-Cyc-!"  
  
"Still begging for more? Have you come to crave my flesh and manhood so much that you can't survive without it?"  
  
"Uhh..." Tailgate could feel her toes curling. Primus, just the way he talked... He spoke in such proper manner, rarely cursing unless he was furious or unless he needed to make a point. It was so... elegant the way he talked, especially during sex. She had never heard him call his penis anything other than "flesh" or "manhood." The only time she had even heard the word 'dick' come out of his mouth was when Whirl had cursed at him once by telling their boss to "Suck my dick." Cyclonus, instead of ignoring him, simply replied that he even if he had to it in order to save his own life, it would be impossible to do so since Whirl didn't have much of a 'dick' to suck on.  
  
Anyone who thought that Cyclonus couldn't pull off a sassy comeback, which was about the whole department, was left utterly speechless as their boss simply walked away from the slack-jawed Whirl who didn't move from his spot for another half-hour.  
  
"You're moaning again." The taller man growled into her lips as he pressed the length of his dick against her labia. "Have I reduced you to such a manner that merely feeling my naked head against your sensitive skin causes you to lose all sense of higher mental functions?"  
  
The poor woman could only moan as her inner walls began to spasm, the coolness and the beautiful voice stirring her core. Man, was this the same as what those women in those romance novels heard? When their hulking man whispered declarations of love into their ears?  
  
She was suddenly jarred by a bite to her lip. She blinked and found herself staring up into her partner's eyes. His perfect white teeth were gently pulling her lower lip back just to the point of some discomfort.  
  
"You are distracted."  
  
She gulped as best as she could with her lip pulled.  
  
"If you are so easily led astray by random thoughts, then that cannot look good for me. The only thing you should be focusing on is what I will do to you next."  
  
Tailgate was trying to focus on his voice and words, but she couldn't help but wonder how he was able speak with her lip between his teeth.  
  
"Unless you're thinking of another man other than the one you're lying in bed with at the moment."  
  
She blinked at the slight change of his tone. What had brought this about?  
  
"Am I that disappointing in performance and technique that your mind must wander to that of someone possibly more _desirable_ than I?"  
  
The clerk found herself unable to do much, being pinned under her boss and with his teeth still holding her lip that she couldn't even bite it herself. Primus, the way this man could guess what she was thinking was so accurate she wondered if he had learned to read minds somewhere. Well, she wasn't thinking about another 'man' per say. She was just wondering about the romantic lines the men in her romance novels said and if they sounded anything like Cyclonus at all-  
  
"You are thinking of a male other than myself."  
  
Shit, her eyes widened in shock at the accusation. She was suddenly forced to close them as he let go of her lip, causing it to snap back against her teeth, only to open them again to his red eyes right in front of her. How he had managed to get this close without hitting his head against hers was astounding.  
  
"Is it someone you know? A colleague you may have thought attractive? A model from one of those clothing advertisements? One of your male friends?”  
  
He leaned forward into her, pushing her head deeper into the pillows. The mirrored red eyes reflecting her own was very soul-racking; it felt like he was staring deep into her mind, her body, her very own soul.  
  
“Whomever your thoughts have chosen to momentarily fantasize about does not matter to me. Whether they are real, a figment of your imagination, or someone I know that I cannot touch without risking losing you, it matters little to me. It still comes down to one conclusion.”  
  
Shivering uncontrollably, Tailgate watched as the red eyes stared her down as her lover sat back up, his body still holding a domineering control over her own tiny one. It didn’t help that his mouth turned upward into a small grin.  
  
“I simply must work harder to stop such stray thoughts from ever crawling back from the corners of your mind.”  
  
Tailgate was soon thrown out of balance as she was violently flipped over, grunting as she fell hard against the side of the bed and bounced her arm off the mattress’s firm side. It was soon even more distorted when his weight fell on top of her hers, crushing her into the bed as his body heat only caused her own to rise.  
  
She panted as his breath flowed into her ear, watching as he dug into the drawer with his one hand to draw out another condom wrapper. He brought it up to her line of sight. “I bet you’ve thought about being fucked without this, haven’t you?”  
  
She groaned as her arousal surged again. Primus, while his elegant and proper speech was addicting to listen to, the dark-skinned woman also loved it when he added more modern speech idioms such as fuck and others into his vocabulary. Despite its crudeness, it only added to his sophisticated and graceful voice. Like a hint of heat in something smooth and sweet.  
  
“Has there been a wet dream or a fantasy of feeling a bare penis sliding against the damp, quivering walls of your vagina? A thick head penetrating past your very cervix despite the physical limitations of the real world?” His other hand moved down to knead at her stomach, pulling the flesh in around where her woman organs resided. “Warm, viscous seed filling your uterus, fertilizing your womb, leaving you so full you wouldn’t be able to know if you could ask for more without it all bursting from your tight entrance?”  
  
“Ahh… Oh-!” Tailgate’s eyes began to roll up, the vivid details and his voice’s pitch growing lower as he talked on. She was almost at the edge, an orgasm just there and only from the words he spoke.  
  
“While I would gladly fulfill any such wish of yours to do so,” he teased her entrance again with his bare dick pressed up against it, “I will never do such a thing unto you.”  
  
As she moaned in need, he kissed her ear and expertly began to put the condom on with only one hand.  
  
“I cannot knowingly do that with the knowledge that it would be a choice made of passion, not of logic or rationality. Something on the spur of the moment and not something you’d would have thought of and desired for so long and so passionately in your waking moments.” He continued to kiss her ear and down to her neck, “To so selfishly leave you to face the stigma and the awesome responsibility of carrying a child, my child… I would never do such a thing to you. Not when you never truly asked it to be so.”  
  
Having gotten the condom on, he reached back up to turn her head towards him. He paused for a moment as his red eyes stared into her own blue ones. “If you ever...ever truly desire to have a child of your own, I would… gladly give you my own. My own seed to conceive for you a child to raise and love as you wish. If you ever, with all your body and soul, want a little one to love and cherish… I’ll make it a reality. No matter what, I’ll give it to you. I swear on my own life.”  
  
As tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, Tailgate leaned in to the kiss he initiated, letting her orgasm rise and fall as he pushed into her womanhood completely. There was no perfect way to describe this. The emotion, the rawness, the love. The love she felt coming from the man above her.  
  
Despite everything she could ever wish for, everything she could ever hope for, she knew it was unlikely to happen. Cyclonus had to have been caught up in the moment. He usually got like that deep into their lovemaking. He would even spout out stuff he would normally never tell her when he got a little possessive as well. It was probably just something he was good at, saying such romantic and sophisticated lines in bed. No decent person would want to have a child with someone like her. No one like Cyclonus would want to be with her forever.  
  
As her Cloud 9 finally flew over, she panted into the bed, feeling her lover still hard inside of her as he waited for her to come back again. That was always how the round went nowadays; she would come at least once and then again before he got off.  
  
“If I don’t have to do that much to get you off, then I have either succeeded in my goal or you are just too easy to please.”  
  
She lazily looked up at him as he chuckled. “But life is never easy and I’ve doubt you’ve forgotten about that other male just yet.”  
  
Tailgate moaned as he bucked into her sore pussy.  
  
“So I will simply have to ensure that whenever you imagine someone-“ he gave a hard thrust as the pace started to pick up, “pounding into your womb like this, it will be me doing the pounding.”  
  
“And if you ever fantasize on a cold winter day about a warm hand grazing over your nipple,” he proceeded to do as such that let out a cry from the woman underneath him, “It will be my hand doing it.”  
  
As the thrusting started to even out into his usual pace, Cyclonus pressed himself into Tailgate again, whispering in a raspy, dark tone into her ear, “Every kiss, every lick, every caress, every brush, every rub, every massage, every bite, every nail, every eating out your pussy, every rimming, every pounding, every fucking, every sweet love making, _every single_ thing you could possible think of in any fantasy or dream you may have should only be mine. My kiss, my touch, my tongue, my penis, my body. Only myself. I should be the only man to fulfill your desires in needs.”  
  
“In life,” he gave a hard thrust, causing his partner to cry out, “In your fantasies, in your dreams, in your sex-deprived hallucinations. Me. I will be the only man you’ll ever want, ever think of. Just me.”  
  
“Auah-! Oh~! C-Cyc-!” Tailgate could barely hold herself on the bed. He was pounding into her so hard she thought she would be pushed off the bed any second!  
  
“That’s right.” He grunted as his pace quickened even further. He was almost ready to cum. “It should only be me. It should only be my name you say like this!”  
  
“Y-Yes! Yes! Oh Primus please, Cyclonus don’t stop!”  
  
“Glory to Primus and all, say it! Say it!” He was too far along to get out his thoughts anymore. He could only hold on in hopes of hearing what he so loved to have spill from her lips in such moments.  
  
“C-Cyc-! Cyclonus! CYCLONUS!”  
  
“Ahh-! Tailgate!”  
  
As the sound of her name flowed in his perfect voice, Tailgate came again, this time with Cyclonus not far after her as he released into the condom up pressed against the top of her passage.  
  
The both of them simply laid there in the aftermath, sweat sparkling and riding on this skin as they breathed together, the exhausted female almost ready to fall asleep as the other simply held her tight to his chest.  
  
As Tailgate started to drift off regardless of the feeling of a cock still in her sore pussy, she could feel her lover’s lips against her ear again. Kisses and hot air danced over her ear as she tried to stay awake to be like this a little longer.  
  
But her mind was already long gone to the lulls of sleep when the breathing finally turned to words.  
  
“Never think that I do not love you. “


End file.
